Broom Closet
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: One-Shot This is my first story... Two unlikely people are trapped in a broom closet...
1. Default Chapter

Fire: Okay please don't kill me!! This is my first story.

Lupinex: Great torture us then...

Sanquinex: the reason we didn't kill her when we first met her was?

Fire: On with the story!  
  
Broom Closet  
That's it! The next time I see Robert he's more than dead! I may be blonde but I'm not stupid! Enrique-poo is not happy!  
OK, so right now I'm sitting on the carpeted floor of a room that looked a lot like a broom closet. It was about the size of one too. I guess this is a broom closet. OK, I act more blonde than I like to admit. But that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about this room. Okay so I'm in a broom closet with the stupid werewolf from the Dark Bladers.  
I think his name is Lupinex. Actually I'm quite sure. Anyway for all you people who can't remember who he is. He's the werewolf Johnny beat. Still don't know him? Even if you do I will I'm gonna end up describing him anyway.  
Um. OK, I'll start with he is taller than me. Definitely taller than me and he has grey hair that is messy and can't be tamed. He has blue eyes, sky blue. You're probably wondering how I know so much. Well I confess, I, Enrique Giancarlo have a gargantuan crush on the guy.  
Which is also part of the reason I'm so angry at Robert. I swear him and Sanquinex have been planning this. Along with the other guys. Well maybe not Johnny, he's to stubborn to work with the 'humanly challenged'. But just between you and me, he and Cenotaph would make the perfect couple. Wait a second, HE PLANNED THIS! HE WANTS ME TO CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO LUPINEX!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Okay maybe I overreacted abit.  
I glance at the older male. Maybe I should tell him. No, that would be what Robert wants me to do and he wouldn't feel the same way about me anyway.  
His sigh wakes me from my contemplating and I turn around to face him. He still had his cloak on, but he didn't have his hood on. Right now he was leaning against the wall and staring at the grey ceiling.  
"What?" His sudden question surprised me beyond belief. I had gone into mini-fantasy mode again. I choked on my words, so I stayed silent. He looked at me quirkily. Was that worry in his eyes? Nah, must be my imagination. "Are you sick?" Another surprise, two within five minutes. WooHoo.  
He crawled over towards me placing a hand on my forehead, "Hmm... No fever." He pulled my head up with gentle force, examining my face. I knew I was blushing. I could tell by the heat I felt radiating off my face. "You're all red though..."  
I felt my face redden more, "I'm fine. Stop fussing over me," He looked a bit surprised, after all I was silent for a long time, "I am a big boy, I can take care of myself." I pulled back abruptly, away from his hand. He looked a bit hurt and that stung me.  
We both leaned against the wall. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to. I looked at my watch. 10:28 pm. Great I've been in here for four hours.  
I shivered. It was kinda cold. He must have a sixth sense because he had turned to look at me.  
"Are you cold?" I nodded dumbly. He reached up and undid his cloak. He wore human clothes underneith. The guys and I learned this when we had gone for a swim once. Him and the rest of the Dark Bladers, wore human clothes just incase it got to hot to wear cloaks or if it was really cold.  
I felt myself being lifted off the ground. This scared me a little. I grabbed onto the closest object within my reach. Which just so happened to be Lupinex.  
"Hey careful." I finally looked around to find that it was Lupinex holding me. I blushed darker than Johnny's hair. He blushed a bit too. But he placed me on his lap, wrapping his strong muscle bound arms around me along with his cloak. I blushed even redder, that I swear that I looked like a tomato. I heard him chuckle.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You look redder than a cherry." I laughed, that's pretty much what I had just thought. I suddenly shivered again, he held me tighter, "So how long do you think that we're going to be stuck in here for?" I blushed again, though (luckily) this one was lighter than the other one.  
"I-I'm not sure..." I answered semi-truthfully. Well, I didn't know exactly. I turned shyly to look at his face, which was plastered with the most cutest curious look I have ever seen, "Why are you being so nice, Lupinex?"  
He looked a bit hurt again, "I could always be my mean self again." I frowned.  
"No, that's all right, I rather like this you." If he only knew. I subconsciously laid back into Lupinex. Does someone hear the words 'Living heater'? I'm serious he was like a humanly challenged heater. I pressed my back into his chest.  
I felt his quick intake of breath. I wondered why and decided to see if I could get it to happen again.  
Moving my arms slowly, I ran my hands down his arms until they had covered his larger ones. I felt him take a shuddering breath. Hey this was fun. I ran my fingers around the back of his hands. Little goose bumps appeared on his skin. I leaned into him more content with staying there, playing with his hands forever.  
He released me, disappointing me greatly. I felt myself start shivering again.  
"Cold..." I moaned. He turned me around. I buried my head in his chest. Hoping to hide away from the hideous cold. He wrapped his arms around me again. As if reading my mind.  
I shyly looked up into his eyes. I had some of his T-shirt curled up in my hand. When I noticed this I let go immediately, blushing slightly. He grabbed that same hand. Staring at it for sometime. Eventually he linked some of his fingers with mine. I bashfully looked down at our hands. Yes, the famous Enrique can be shy AND bashful.  
Using his other hand he guided my head back up again. He looked me in the eyes. I could tell that he didn't quite know why he was doing all of the things he was. Maybe he hasn't been close to anyone.  
His face inched closer to mine. His bueatiful blue eyes closing slowly, mine did too. I wanted to run, but also to stay. It's all confusing.  
Our lips met. His were so soft and warm, I never expected this. I kissed back gently, just to see what he would do. I think I encouraged him. He tilted his head a bit more, allowing our lips much closer contact.  
I moaned lightly, my arms finding their way around the werewolf's neck. His arms wrapped lovingly around my waist. We soon broke off from each other. Lupinex maybe immortal, but he still needed air, and me: I'm mortal what do you think!  
"Lupinex?" I asked him questionably. He was slightly flushed, but his eyes seemed alive. More bright, if it were possible. He kissed me again, softly. He broke the kiss as I started to kiss back. The older male did this a few more times, everytime breaking it when I was about to kiss back. He was a tease. DAMN HIM.  
"Don't pull back, I wanna kiss you..." I whined. He chuckled.  
He kissed me again, "Well I need to tell you something. But you don't seem to be getting the message." I finally realised what he meant, I laughed finally kissing him.  
My eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away as they trickled down my face.  
"Hey I thought you'd be happy... Why are you crying..." I sniffled slightly and threw myself at him. I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Lupinex hugged me tightly. "Shhh... I love you..." He tried to help me calm down. This had effected me so much, I guess it wasn't just a crush.  
"I love you too, Lupinex." I answered softly. He kissed me again as those words reached his ears. I kissed him back feriously, I wouldn't be surprised if his lips were bruised. He hesitantly let his tongue run over my lips, which I opened almost immediantly. He ravaged my mouth, leaving nothing unsearched. He tasted yummy. Like chocolate, I guess it's from all the lollies and Chocolate he sneaks from the kitchen.  
I chuckled realising that I might not kill Robert. Lupinex looked at me curiously, "What are you thinking about, mate?" I chuckled at the mate.  
"Noting, that I may not kill Robert," He chuckled,  
"Yeah, I might consider not killing Sanquinex." He kissed my nose, pressing his forehead to mine.  
A bright light came from the NOW open door. Lupinex looked up in surprise. But was absolutly furious the next, "Sanquinex you're so gonna die!" He placed me gently on my feet jumping up and running after Sanquinex, who was gone like Johnny after a hunger strike.  
I watched as he dived and missed the vampire. Robert looked amused, I wasn't gonna let him get off the hook so easily.  
"Robert, I would start running..." My eyes were ablaze as Robert turned and ran, I laugh softly. I had never seen the proud German run so fast.  
I gave him a three second head start, before agreeing with Lupinex (who had taken a second to kiss me on the cheek) that we would threaten, but not kill our captains. Oh well I guess we should thank them...  
  
Fire: Finalto, please review!

Lupinex: Don't, don't!

Fire: Should I make this story in Lupinex's POV? I would be very grateful if you answer...

Lupinex: Your ignoring me aren't you...

Fire: :)


	2. Lupinex's POV

Fire: Okay, thank you to the people who reveiwed...

Lupinex: Why, did you do it? Why? WHY?

Fire: please enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade.. T-T

* * *

** Broom Closet**  
I am gonna **KILL** Sanquinex. That's the last time I ever tell him anything. **ANYTHING.  
** All righty then, I'm sitting on the, not so comfortable floor, of a broom closet. That's right a broom closet. I may like sitting on the floor, but at least every other floor I sit on is more comfortable than this!  
Stupid cakki brown carpet! Stupid Sanquinex! So I've done A LOT of bad things in my life, but I didn't think I deserved this! Come on, I'm sorry for attacking people and taking their Bit-beast, I'm sorry for challenging the brat! But did I really deserve this?!  
Like I said before, I'm sitting on the floor of a broom closet, WITH the object of my affections sitting across the very tiny room.  
You want me to describe him? Well to bad! Even if you don't I am.  
You see the guy is Enrique of the Majestics. That's right, the guy I supposedly hate second worst to Johnny. He has bright blonde hair that shines in the sunlight, and big ocean blue eyes. I sometimes stare into those eyes, but then Sanquinex will nudge me and go,  
"Don't tell me you've developed feelings for the blonde one."  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAMN HIM TO THE DESERTS OF AUSTRALIA! I bet you he set this up, so then I could reveal my feelings to him. If only it were that easy.  
I sighed, making the blonde turn around to face me, curiosity carved into his cute face. He was still wearing his normal outfit. I wonder if he ever washes it. I faced the ceiling, trying to count how many poofy tiles there were.  
Enrique was staring at me, I could feel it.  
"What?" I asked when his eyes dulled and he looked, kinda dazed. He stuttered and splattered a bit, until he then went silent. I wonder if he is okay, he might be sick. Well there's no better way to find out,  
"Are you sick?" When he didn't answer, I crawled over to him. Well as best I could with a cloak on. I reached up, putting a hand to his forehead. "Hmmm... No fever," He looks so adorable with his face red, wait RED!  
I placed my thumb and index finger under Enrique's chin, gingerly lifting his head. So he was red,  
"Hmm... You're red though..." Man was it me or did his face warm up REALLY fast? I felt like melting when his face went redder still, he was so cute. I am a werewolf that uses the word cute. Riiiiight. Anyway.  
"I'm fine. Stop fussing over me," I was surprise by his choice of words. Was I really fussing over him? "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He pulled back impetuously. Ouch. That hurt my feelings Enrique- poo. I hope he can't tell that I was anguished by his response.  
We simultaneously leaned against the wall. The silence was unbearable, I felt the need to say something, but every time I tried, no words came out. He looked at his watch, how long had we been in here for?  
I felt his small frame shiver, it was kind of nippy.  
"Are you cold?" Nah genius, he just likes to act like he's freezing! He nodded. I undid my cloak, don't worry people I have clothes on underneath.  
Don't ask me, I don't know how it happened, but I reached over and lifted him off the ground. I felt him tense up and he grabbed for me and I nearly dropped him,  
"Hey, careful." The blonde twirled his head around staring at me. I could drown in his eyes. He blushed, causing me to blush at the thoughts that went threw my sometimes perverted mind. To save myself, from him saying anything about my blush, I sat him on my lap, placing my arms protectively around him, along with my thick brown cloak. He placed his eyes ahead of us as he blushed, again. I had to chuckle at that one,  
"What?" The blonde asked, with his cute curious puppy look.  
"You look like a cherry." I would have jumped up and howled at the moon, if he wasn't sitting on me. I got him to laugh, I GOT MY LITTLE PUP TO LAUGH!!!!!! I felt a shiver, ripple up his body, and I held him tighter. "So how long do you think that we're going to be stuck in here for?" I asked, hoping to start, even a little conversation.  
"I-I'm not sure." He answered. Well that makes two of us. I watched curiously as he turned to face me, his face facing down slightly. Adorable.  
"Why are you being so nice, Lupinex?" I felt the same distressed feeling in my chest again.  
"I could always be my mean self again." I said bluntly, his curious face crumbled into a frown,  
"No, that's all right, I rather like this you." WOOHOO, HE LIKES THE NICE ME!!!! Wait he's leaning into me, ah, no... No fair. I gasped, he was so close. Really close, snuggling up to me. Gah, gah, gah. Damn him, he's friggin' petting me.  
It felt like heaven having the young Majestic's hands running down my arm. I felt his hands try and cover mine. Breathed as deeply as I could, trying to calm myself and take control of myself. I don't think it would be in my favour if I jumped him. He started running his soft fingers over my hands, it feels great. I can't stay here or I will end up jumping him.  
I pulled my arms away from him. At least he couldn't torture me anymore. I heard his small whine, and I turned him around. It would make it harder for him to pat me. Enrique, buried his head in my chest. I don't get this kid he's the warmest thing I've ever had the chance to hold. I wrapped my hands around him.  
He hesitantly looked up at me, what d'ya know, the Italian playboy can be shy. I noticed he had some of my T-shirt in his hand, his hand. I wonder what it'd feel like in mine. He blushed and let it go, I didn't really notice that I had grabbed it until his gaze was placed on our combined hands. He hasn't freaked out yet. Should I tell or show him what I feel for him?  
My body wasn't really acting the way I wanted when I reached down and cupped his chin, tilting his head up towards me. I stared into his innocent eyes, they were confused and held some embarrassment.  
Slowly my face drew closer to the blonde's. He was slowly closing his oceanic eyes, just like I was. Our lips connected. I jolt of electricity shot up and down my spine. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. He's not kissing ba- Wait a second, HE IS KISSING BACK. I tilted my head a bit more, allowing more contact.  
He moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck, while my arms snaked themselves around my Majestic's waist. We broke the kiss when our lungs needed air. For a human he could go with out air for awhile.  
"Lupinex?" He asked, his face was burning red! Might as well give him an answer.  
I dipped my head down, capturing his lips with mine, they were addicting. But before he could kiss me back I pulled away. I did this a couple of times. I could tell he was getting annoyed, ha revenge is sweet.  
"Don't pull back, I wanna kiss you..." Awww... He sounded so cute just then. I chuckled, and quickly kissed him again.  
"Well, I need to tell you something. But you don't seem to be getting the message." I believe he finally realized what I meant and started laughing. Enrique kissed me, dazing me a little. He started crying, I wiped away the tears,  
"Hey I thought you'd be happy... Why are you crying..." I watched him, as he sniffled, must be that crying while bring over taken by happiness, Zomb told me about. I hugged him just in case, "Shh... I love you..." I didn't really know what else to do, but he hugged me back.  
"I love you too, Lupinex..." If I felt like jumping up with joy before, I was about this close to actually howling. I kissed him. He kissed back, crap. It's lucky I'm leaning against the wall, or I'd be laying down with him on top of me. Not that that's bad.  
My mind started to wander slightly and I came to wondering what the blonde Majestic tasted like. Later I'm gonna make this my motto: Well there ain't no better way to find out.  
My former confidence slipped out of my grasp when I actually ran my tongue along his soft, caring lips. He opened his mouth allowing me to taste his addicting flavor. The blonde's tongue danced around mine. Gelato? So all that gelato he ate made a difference. He laughed lightly, breaking our kiss.  
"What are you thinking about, mate?" He smiled and chuckled at me, or was he laughing at my Aussie slang?  
"Noting, that I may not kill Robert," I chuckled and grinned,  
"Yeah, I might consider not killing Sanquinex." Yeah, like hell I'm still killing the guy. I leaned down giving a peck on the nose, not bothering to sit back up, I rested my forehead on the younger male's.  
A blinding light streamed threw the NOW open door. I looked up in surprise, knowing that it was either the captain of the Majestics, or my INNOCENT leader. Catching sight of Sanquinex, I placed Enrique on his feet,  
"Sanquinex you're going to die!" I leaped up and started chasing the vampire around the room. Funny I can't remember him being this fast, guess he knew I was really gonna kill him. Diving for Sanquinex, I heard Enrique warning his captain. The German raced away.  
I was able to spare a second or two to agree with Enrique that we would kill them, just make them suffer **A LOT**. I kissed the shorter male before going off to track down my deserving captain. I'll make sure to thank him before I torture him.  
  
Fire: Finished!

Zomb: R & R! You made Lupinex sorta hyper...

Fire: He usually is...


End file.
